


The Children

by neevyt



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevyt/pseuds/neevyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about their two little girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday... Literally

**Author's Note:**

> Same old.... Jenny, Vastra and The Doctor arn't mine. Lorna and Alaya are :)
> 
> This is my first fic, so be patient :)

Vastra paced in the hallway outside her and her wife's bedroom listening to the shouts coming from the room. Instinctively Vastra scented the air; sweat, Jenny, Time Lord, and Strax. The Doctor had ushered Vastra out of the room when she had threatened to dismember him for the fifth time. She didn't like hearing her darling wife shout in pain, she couldn't bear it any longer and she decides she was going to hunt. Just as she went to walk down the stairs she heard a yell.

"VASTRA!" 

It was Jenny, she smelt blood, she ran straight back into the room worry filling her eyes. 

"Jenny, what is it my love." She didn't know what to do. 

"Come... Here... Please..." She puffed. Vastra took the chair from the desk and sat next to her wife's head. 

"My beautiful mammal," She pressed her head against her wife's, lapping up the salt from her loves brow. Something she knows her wife loves and it brings a smile across her face. The smile was short lived as another contraction racked through the young woman's body, Vastra shot up ready to threaten Strax for causing her wife pain but Jenny caught her arm, 

"Behave... Not their... Fault..." And Jenny took hold of her hand and squeezed gently then very hard as another contraction came. "Sorry," Jenny looked at Vastra sheepishly. 

"It's alright my darling, anything to help you." She smiled at her wife and gave her a gentle kiss. 

"ARGH" Jenny shouts as she pushes, 

"That's it my dear just a little more." The Doctor soothes. 

"Hurry up boy!" Strax shouts and Vastra shoots him a look, flicks out her tongue and hissed. 

"Vastra come here," The doctor beckons the lizard woman over the her wife's open legs. "Look, that's why she hurts." The Doctor points to the crowning head, 

"Oh my love she's almost here." Vastra smiles and rushes back to her wife's side, took her hand and started rubbing her loves stomach. 

"VASTRA" the young girl yells as he pushes once more. The Doctor started jumping up and down giggling, 

"The head's out!! One more push Jenny and your little girl... Ahhh!" The Doctor managed to catch the little one. "Aww!! Eww!!" The doctor realised he had for mucus over his jacket. 

"A hatchling!" Vastra rushes to the baby to look at it. 

"Arms... Showed... You" the older woman nodded and put her arms in the position she was taught and The Doctor placed the small thing in her arms. 

"Sir, there is another." A shocked look came from the other adults in the room. A few more pushes delivered another small baby, Jenny relaxed feeling worn out and tired. The Doctor placed the second baby on Jenny's chest while Strax sorted things out. 

"Two, I have two daughters!" Vastra beamed and kissed her wife, she was like a child at Christmas. "Look Jenny." She showed her wife the daughter she was holding and put her next to her sister. "Look, she's got my skin, look at her claws, oh her crown. Jenny she's got your skin, she's scenting the air. Oh, she's scenting her sister. Oh Jenny look, they are perfect. Just like their mummy. " She kissed her wife again with much more passion. "I love you Jenny." 

"I love you too Vastra." The Doctor looked at Strax, 

"It's time for us to leave and sort things out." As he pushed the large potato out of the room. Both girls started crying and Vastra looked at her wife scared. 

"Give them both a kiss." The lizard did as she was told and kissed both her daughters, as soon as she pushed her lips against them they were quiet. Jenny closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and fell asleep cradling her girls with her wife sat by her side.


	2. Family

"MAMMA... Mum!! Lorna hit me with her tongue again!" Alaya went running into the conservatory. 

"Alaya scratched me with her claws!!" Lorna ran up behind her sister. Vastra sighed as Jenny shook her head and lent into her wife. They both beaconed their daughters over and each picked one up and placed them on their laps. Vastra ran her hand through Lorna's hair as Jenny stroked Alaya's crown. 

"You are both sisters, you are part of a whole. If part of the military don't get on." Jenny gave a quiet cough, 

"Darling, no military talk." Jenny smiled at her wife then to her girls. "Darling give me your hand," Vastra gave her wife her hand, "girls put your hand on ours, there we are. Look. What do you see?" 

Alaya looked up at her mum, "family." 

Lorna looked at each parent in turn, "love." 

"Exactly, you are both family, and we all love each other. Your mum and I would fight, bicker and give the silent treatment we still do. But we love each other and we would and will always be there for each other. I am not saying you shouldn't fight because it’s what sisters and family do. But you must remember, you are sisters and you both will always have each other. But you need to remember that you love each other." The sisters looked at each other and hugged each other hard, 

"I'm sorry Alaya," 

"I'm sorry too Lorna, do you want to go do some drawing?" Lorna beamed at her sister and they hugged their parents in turn, jumped off their laps and ran into their bedroom. 

"What's wrong with my military talk?" Vastra frowned at her wife, "the hatchlings need to understand." 

"Oh you silly old lizard, they are 5 my love. Not your soldiers, they are our daughters." She kissed the old lizards nose, then her lips. "I love you Vastra." 

"I love you too my silly ape." They both went back to snuggling on the sofa with their books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, comments ideas would be wonderful :)


	3. Names

"Mum?" 

"Yes my love?" 

"Where did my name come from?" Vastra looked over to Jenny who was tucking Alaya into bed. 

"Well Lorna, your name as well as your sisters come from great warriors." 

"Mama? What warriors?" Alaya speaks up, "did they fight a huge battle!?" The twins look at each other, eyes wide. 

"That they did my dears." Vastra sighed as she sat on a chair at the side, Jenny could see the pain in her wife's eyes to remember that fateful fight. Jenny walked over to her wife and sat in her lap, kissing her cheek. Vastra put her arms round her wife and breathed in her scent. 

"Well my dears, you know Uncle Doctor is brave and goes out and saves people from all over the world?" Both girls nodded, "there was a time when he was scared because his best friend had been taken from him. Amy." 

Jenny held her loves hands as the lizard carried on the story. "Yes Amy, she was one of Uncle Doctors companions in the TARDIS and she was one of his best friends and she was stolen. Leaving the doctor and Amy's husband Rory to find her. But there was a problem, Amy was pregnant and you know how protective myself and your mama get with you. The doctor was very protective of Amy and would do anything to find her." 

Jenny carried on sensing Vastras discomfort. "Uncle Doctor and Rory knew where to find her because the doctor had managed to track her, but the doctor needed to go with an army. An army of friends, he came to collect us after your mum had been out and caught Jack the Ripper. This happened to also be the first time I had been in the TARDIS. Anyway, when your uncle had collected all his old friends we went to get Amy. Your mum and I were in charge of the main controls so that the doctor could get around without being seen. It was very easy to get Amy and the baby; it was Rory's job after all. But it was all too easy." Jenny shook her head and tried to stop the tears that were slowly forming. 

"It's alright Jenny," Vastra cuddled her wife, "I was up in the control room with your uncle trying to find out what they child was while your mama was down in the main room making sure everyone was safe and the room was secure. Myself and your uncle realise that the fight hadn't finished and I got worried about your mama, didn't want her on her own." She gave her a tight squeeze. 

"While your mum was with The Doctor, there was a girl Strax marched in. Lorna. She had met your uncle once before when she was a little girl in the forest of her home planet, she recalled that he took her hand and they ran through the forest together. Anyway, she came in to tell us that it wasn't the end of the fight and we should all get ready. Very soon after your mum was back by my side we had to get ready to fight, to protect Amy and the baby. We won, but we lost the baby, it wasn't a real baby, it was a fleshling." 

"A creature made from goo that can be told to change into different shapes." Vastra cleared up in the simplest way she could think of when she looked at the confused faces on her daughters. "The fight was over and your mama was looking after Amy who had lost her baby and I had taken the doctor to see Lorna who was unfortunately dying, once the doctor had said goodbye to her he went back to his friends." 

"But mum, where does my name come from?" 

"Well yours came a day after the great fight, your mama was looking after the survivors and making sure they were ready to go back to their times. I was walking around trying to see if there were any Silurian’s alive. I found one, Alaya. But she was fatally wounded and there was nothing I could do. I sat by her and listened to her stories and realised I had met her before, when we were both hatchlings. I had fought with her and against her; she told me everything she had done since I had last seen her. With a smile she closed her eyes and fell asleep." 

"So you both are named from brave warriors, who would do anything to look after anyone. Right time for you both to get some sleep, you start school tomorrow." 

"Night mama, night mum" 

"love you both" 

"love you too girls" 

"always and forever." 

As both woman walked out the room and closed the door, they walked into The Doctor. "Don't think that was all of the story." 

Jenny took her wife's hand and looked at the older man, "well we didn't want to tell them about all the bloodshed and pain."

The Doctor nodded, "you're here early Doctor, the girls don't start school till the morning." 

"I know, but I thought I could stay here the night so I was on time to take the girls to school." Jenny laughed and took The Doctor to the drawing room and sat him down. 

"I will go and make you some tea Doctor." She kissed her wife's cheek and went to make some tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think??


	4. First Day

"Right my darling girls, time to get up." Jenny let herself into her daughter’s room and opened up their curtain. Alaya was already starting to get out of bed but unlike her sister, Lorna was covering her head with her cover. "You are so much like your mum Lorna, if you don't get up you won't be able to spend time with your surprise before school." 

"Uncle Doctor is here?" Lorna threw off the covers and bolted out the door down to the kitchen.

"Lorna! Oh never mind. Alaya would you like a hand?" Jenny looked at her daughter who was struggling to get into her new dress, 

"yes please mama." Jenny finished doing the zip up and then tied a bow behind her daughter. 

Downstairs Vastra was in the kitchen with The Doctor. "DOCTOR!!" Lorna squealed, ran and jumped into his arms. 

"Hello there littlen." He smiled as he hugged her close. 

Vastra turned to her daughter and sighed, "Lorna, why aren't you dressed?" 

"I missed uncle, mum. Getting dressed can wait." Vastra smiled at her daughter she couldn't tell her off when she had that smile on her face. One thing she gets from her mama. 

"Good morning dear." Jenny said as she walked into the kitchen and saw her darling wife looking rather tired. 

Vastra kissed her wife on the cheek, "good morning my love, is there a reason why one of the hatchlings is still in her night gown?" 

"Mum! We are children!" Alaya yelled as she ran into her mums arms dressed in her new clothes. 

"You look beautiful Alaya. Is that the new dress you picked out?" "That it is mum." She grinned.

"Give me a twirl then." Alaya wiggled out of her mums arms and twirled on the spot. "You look perfect my dear." Vastra tried to stifle a yawn, 

"you tired mum?" 

"Yes, I was up late talking to your uncle." 

Jenny walked over to the stove and started making breakfast. "Lorna, you need to get dressed before breakfast my love. Don't frown at me like that." 

Vastra took the moment and grabbed her daughter from the doctors arms and hung her by her feet, letting her daughter laugh and squirm as she took her to get dressed. 

"The clothes are in the drawing room." Jenny raised her voice so her wife could hear her over the giggles. 

"Have you come to take us to school uncle?" 

"That I have munchkin, you looking forward to it?" 

Alaya thought for a moment, "yes but I'm going to miss mama and mum." 

"I know you will, but don't forget you can call them. Like you did when you went for the weeks induction." That seemed to stop all worry in the little ones face. 

"How do I look mama?" Lorna came running in and almost knocked the pan in Jenny’s hand everywhere. Jenny sat the pan down, looked at the beaming face and got down to her knees to face her young daughter properly. 

"Lets tuck your shirt in and then you will be a perfect little terror." She giggled and poked her daughters nose. 

"Yay, my clothes are sorted. Mum?" the small mammal looked up at her lizard parent.

"Yes darling?" Vastra asked as she folded the night gown up. 

"Can you sort my hair out?" The lizard looked at her wife worried, she was given a smile and a nod. 

"Alright sweetheart, come sit on the chair." As her daughter sat on her chair Vastra walked to her wife and dipped her hand into her apron pocked and pulled out a band and some pins. Jenny stole a kiss as the older woman reached into the pocket. "Let’s get down to business then hatchling." Vastra brushed the hair gently and wrapped it up in a bun, pinning it in place. "All done." She bent down and placed a soft kiss on the hair. 

Alaya sat in her chair next to her sister and the twins ate there breakfast with their parents and their uncle. Once the girls were finished Jenny put all the dishes in the sink ready to be washed up, "I'll do it darling, you go and get changed." 

"Please don't break any of the dishes." She giggled as she took her apron off and went to get changed. 

"Right then my mini warriors, where's your things to take to school?" The twins took the Doctor’s hands and went to their room to get their cases and take them to the TARDIS. Once inside the Doctor gave them free reign of the play room the TARDIS created just for the girls. Equipped with play swords, bow and arrows, cars, trains, paints, crayons… any toy you could think of the TARDIS had created for the twins. As the girls played the three adults stood by the door of the TARDIS, 

"you ready ladies?" Jenny and Vastra looked at each other, 

"as ready as we will ever be." Vastra opened the door and let her wife in. 

 

Jenny stood in the doorway to the playroom watching her daughters play, when her wife comes behind her placing her arms round her waist and chin on the small woman's shoulder. "Are you alright Jenny?" 

"They are growing up so fast, I'm scared Vastra." She turned into her wife's chest and let the older woman hold her tight. "What if the come home and won't need me anymore. What if I'm not going to be good enough for them? They are going to be with lots of different species, what if they realise just how boring i an as a human. Vastra, what am I going to do?" 

Vastra wiped the tears from her wife's eyes. "That won't ever happen my love, you are their mama. You will always be there for them and they will always need you. And you will always be good enough for them. And as for a boring human, I completely disagree with. You are the most extraordinary person I know, out of many different species you are and always be the girls and my number one,“ She bent her neck down and kissed her wife. 

Pulling a tissue out of Jenny's trouser pocket she knew she had, Vastra handed it to her darling wife. 

"Vasta, we are there." The Doctor came running down the hall, she let her wife compose herself and walked into the playroom. 

"Right my hatchlings, we are at school now. You ready?" Both girls jumped up and down shouting. "Well we better get going then," she took the girls hands and walked the the console room, where Jenny had composed herself. 

"Off we go then." Jenny smiled, then she started giggling, "darling." 

Vastra stopped and looked at her wife confused. Jenny laughed and went around her and sorted out the back of her warrior outfit. "Now we are ready to go." She took a case in one hand and Alayas hand in the other. Vastra did the same holding Lorna's hand and the four of them walked into a big hall full of children and their parents. 

 

The girls showed their parents their dorm room and set out their things ready for their time at school, Jenny put their books on the self as Vastra put cuddly animals on the right beds. The girls unpacked her cases and put their clothes away. 

"Knock knock." The doctor said as he walked in holding three similar sized boxes. The girls sat on Lorna's bed as Vastra sat on a chair with her love on her lap. "Here, it's a present from me." He gave the girls each a box and their parents the last one. "One... Two... Three!" The girls ripped off the paper and opened the boxes. 

"Wow!!" Jenny opened her and Vastras box looking at it confused. 

"Oh my dear Victorian, it's a bit of technology to talk to your children." The doctor beamed and took the adults. He then spent the next thirty minuets teaching the four of them how to use their tablets. "Best bit being, with some help of the sonic. They don't need to be charged and they connect across the times." 

The girls put their tablets down and tackled their uncle giving him lots of hugs and kisses. 

"Thank you doctor." Vastra says as she helped him off the floor. A bell went off in the hallways and Vastra stood up straight. 

"Don't worry mum, it's just the bell for lessons. Come on!" Lorna grapes her sisters hand and her mums ad ran out of the door, leaving Jenny and the doctor to close the door to the dorm room. 

 

Once the girls were in their classroom they took the seats they were given in the induction and all parents stood at the back wall. Vastra and Jenny stood close together holding hands looking proudly at their daughters, Jenny took a moment to take in her surroundings, there were children and adults from all different parts of the universe. Jenny found it fantastic, after all the traveling with the doctor and being married to a Silurian she took it all in her stride. 

"Good morning class." 

"Good morning Mr Jetson." The class chorused. 

"Nice to see everyone is here and it's nice to see all the parents here!" He skips around the classroom.

“Skips like the Doctor doesn’t he?” The lizard whispered into her wife’s ear, earning her a giggle from her wife’s lips as a swift jab in the ribs.

"Righty-o, lets get onto a small lesson for now. What I would like you children to do is sit with your parents and write out what you have gotten from all your parents. Like hair, eye colour, scales, height, colour etc. I will hand out paper. Off you go." 

The twins took their parents by the hand and they sat together on the floor in a small circle with two sheets of paper in front of them. 

"Right, times up my little minions. Let's start." 

Each child with their parent, in some case three parents explained the characteristics they got from their parents. 

"Last but not least, Lorna and Alaya Flint." Both girls stood up and took their parents to the front of class. 

"Will you please start with where you’re from." Alaya looked at her mama who nodded, 

"I'm Alaya Flint and this is my sister Lorna. We are half Silurian and half human. We come from Earth in the 1800's" there were shocked looked coming from the class. 

"How come your here!?" A small cyborg in the front row yelled out, earning him a smack round the head by each parent. 

"Our uncle is the last of the time lords," Lorna says proudly, "he brought us to this school because he said it’s the best school there is." 

"That's amazing!" Mr Jetson remarked. 

"Anyways, what characteristics we get from our parents are these... I have human skin like mama whereas Alaya has skin like mum." 

Lorna then flicked out her tongue as did Vastra the same time as both Jenny and Alaya poked their tongues out. 

"I have blue eyes like mum but black hair like mama." 

"I have mamas brown eyes and mums crown, Lorna can scent the air like a Silurian and I have claws on my feet like mum." The class looked very impressed and clapped loudly. 

The girls hugged their parents and then went back to their seats. 

 

After the class they were getting ready to leave when Mr Jetson came up behind them. "Would I be able to ask you a question? Or two?" Vastra turned to look at him while Jenny told the girls to go and find uncle Doctor, off the two girls ran. 

"What is it Mr Jetson?" 

"Well I like to think that I am rather well versed in earth and its history, and forgive me if I’m wrong but I am sure that Silurians and humans didn't come into contact for millions of years after the 1800's." 

"you see sir, I was awoken by an extension to the London Underground. I wasn't initially keen on the society of apes, but I made the most elementary of errors." 

"What's that?" 

"I fell in love." 

"Ahhh." 

"Their uncle, the time lord found me with Vastra being attacked by Tongs. And well that's how it happened." 

"One more question if you please?" Vastra nodded. "I've heard stories in my earth studies of a Veiled Detective of Paternoster Row. Do you know anything of this mystery?"

Jenny laughed. "You are looking at her, without her vail on." She said brightly. 

"Wow! Many thanks the both of you, the people at the club will not believe it!" He bowed gently and skipped away smiling from ear to ear. 

 

"There you are!" The parents walked into their daughters room to see them playing on their new toys. 

"Right, I think it's time for me to take your mum and mama home. Don't you think?" The twins jumped off the bed and ran to their mums and started crying while holding onto their legs. 

"Oh my darlings, don't cry." Vastra could see tears forming in her wife's eyes. She got down to their level and took them both in her arms. "You both will have a wonderful time here and we will be back to collect you this weekend if you would like. Just remember we love you and we are only a video call away. Alright my little warriors?" She wiped away their tears and hugged them both again, now it was Jenny's turn to hold them both. 

"I love you both so much and don't forget it! And I am so proud of you, so so proud. We will see you soon alright?" 

"Alright mama, I love you both." 

"I love you too mama and mum." Alaya finished. The four of them hugged once more and the adults left their daughters to play with their toy. 

 

Once back at their home, the three adults sat in the conservatory. "It's so quiet without them." 

"I agree, even with Strax still here it is quiet." Jenny started crying.

Vastra held her wife close, "they will be alright my love, they are fighters like their mama." She kissed her forehead. 

"I must agree with Vastra Jenny. Both girls are the best of you both, they are brave and they are fighters." 

Jenny smiled. "I know, I'm just being a silly ape." 

"No you aren't my dear, you are a mother. And from what I have seen, read and what I feel. Your reaction is as it should be." The young one yawned, "let’s get you to be my love." She picked up her wife and took her to their room. "Goodnight doctor, see you Friday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what do you think??


	5. Strange Noise

"Madame, boy! There is a mysterious noise coming from the drawing room. Shall I obliterate the source?" 

"Don't you dare Strax!" Jenny yelled as she ran up from their training room. Jenny picked up the tablet and presses a few buttons. Up popped pictures of her two lovely daughters, "VASTRA, it's the girls! How are you both?" 

“It’s been brilliant here mama!! We’ve made lots on new friends this week and almost met all our teachers.” Lorna starts. 

"Yes! We've also joined the weaponry group, I'm doing archery and Lorna has joined the football team." 

"That's wonderful my darlings, have you been eating enough?" 

"Yes mama!" 

"Are you cleaning your clothes? And making your bed?" 

"Yes! We take it in turns like mum said we should." 

"Oh good, what about.." 

"MUM!!" A shout came from the tablet as Vastra came into view. 

"How are my little hatchlings?" 

"It's amazing mum!" 

"Yes! We've been doing well in our classes, like you said we should." 

The twins looked at each other then at their parents. “We have a question to ask you both.” Lorna said with a smile. Their parents just looked at the willing them to go on.

Alaya took a deep breath in. “We want to stay here this weekend, would that be alright?” Jenny looked at Vastra not sure on how to react. Vastra smiled at her wife and brought her into a hug.

“Anything for you my two perfect warriors.” The girls jumped off the bed and ran around their room. 

“On one condition…” That brought the twins back to the tablet.

“Yes mama?” Lorna asked.

“You give you silly parents a call Saturday night so we can talk properly, about everything.” The girls had wide gins across their faces.

“Of course mama!!” A bell went off in the background

"Oh, there's the bell." 

"Will talk to you both soon." 

"I love you my darling girls." Jenny smiled at them both, 

"forever and ever, you make us so proud." Vastra finished. 

With that the screens went off. "Boy? Where are your trousers?" Jenny looked down to realise she was only in her top and laughed when she noticed that Vastra had hurriedly put a shirt on and missed some buttons. 

"Oh, um..." 

"Unfinished business, which we shall now go and finish!" Vastra led her wife back down to the training room to finish what was started and there left all worries any of the women had about their daughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill :)


	6. True Little Warriors

"Doctor!! Come on, I don't want to miss the girls events!!" Jenny bounced across the drawing room towards the TARDIS. 

"Your wife does understand the whole 'time machine' right?" The doctor nudged Vastra, 

"she's excited that's all. It’s cute." Vastra looked her wife up and down.

“You always think she’s cute…” The Doctor stated.

“Well of course I do!” Vastra and the doctor walked into the TARDIS to see Jenny with her arms folded and a frown on her face. "Lighten up my love, we will be there in no time." She kissed the small girl on the lips, which caused the small human to break her framed annoyance and giggle up at her wife.

"Right my impatient Victorian samari, off we go." 

In all her excitement Jenny forgot to hold onto the bar and fell, luckily Vastra managed to catch her falling human and held her close to her chest, planting a kiss on her forhead. The small woman looked up at her wife grinning from ear to ear. 

"Yay!!" She squealed and ran out of the TARDIS as soon as it had landed. Once out of the blue doors she looked left and right she could see all kinds of children and their parents but not her own girls.

"Vastra? I can't see the girls." She knocks in the TARDIS door. 

"Boo!" 

"ARGH!" The twins giggled as then invaded their mama in a big hug. 

"Oh my girls! I've missed you so much." 

"Missed you too mama!" 

"Where's mum?" Jenny kicked her leg backwards to kick the TARDIS door but it was caught by a gentle hand. 

"Now darling, if you do that I won't be able to give the most beautiful girls in the world a hug!" Jenny blushed bright red as her girls let go of her and ran to their mum. 

"Sorry love." 

"How have my little warriors been? Been practicing and doing your work?" 

"Course we have mum," 

"and yes mama we have been eating enough and cleaning our things and room." 

"Alright you cheeky monkey." Jenny poked her pink daughters nose. 

Suddenly Alaya started jumping up and down. "Come on!! It's about to start." The girls started to run off towards the field, Jenny and Vastra took each other’s hands and followed, leaving the Doctor to do what the doctor does. 

Vastra looked back towards the time lord, “Make sure you’re back at the correct time please?” the time lord sarcastically saluted the Silurian and her wife and went back into his box. 

 

Once they were settled in their seats the girls gave their parents a program between them and highlighted the activities they were participating in. 

"What's this one?" Jenny looks at the paper 'adult spar'. 

"oh that's where parents spar with other parents using our weapon equipment." Alaya explains.

"And yes, we have out your names down for the pair spar." Lorna grins, "there is also a chance for families to spar against other families and we are all doing that one too." 

The women just looked at each other then back at the girls. Jenny was about to voice why it couldn't be done but was cut off by Vastra, "that sounds wonderful." The girls laughed kissed their parents and bid them fair well so they could get ready for their activities. 

"That's unlike you," 

"what is my darling?" 

"Going into a spar match without practicing and sparing with our daughters whom we have never fought with." 

"Oh my sweet ape, this is school sparing so it will be simple enough. And if our girls are anything like us we will all be in perfect sink. As for us not practicing... What have we been doing every day for the last few months?" Jenny flushed a deep red. 

"That's starting as sparing and ending with something much unlike it." Vastra kissed her wife's cheek and brought her close. "Look it's Lorna's football match." 

 

The two women cheered their daughters on, Jenny squealed every time Lorna scored and Alaya hit the centre of the archery target. 

Vastra gave up trying to hold her wife to her seat and just admire the young woman's face as her daughters did the best the school had ever seen. 

"Now we are going to get ready for the weaponry challenges." A loud voice came across the bull horns. 

"Come on mum." 

"Mama!! Hurry up." The girls took their parents to a changing room to get ready for the activities. 

Vastra walked in and noticed two hangers, "where did you get our outfits girls?" 

The girls giggled and went to their own section and got changed. "From the doctor Vastra." She shook her head and started to undress. "Don't just stand the guping." 

"But you’re so beautiful." The lizard cocked her head and gave a smile. Jenny lent over close to her wife's lips, Vastra closed her eyes expecting a kiss but instead she got a flick on the nose. "Ow!" 

"That didn't hurt you silly lizard. Get changed." Jenny was finishing off sorting her cat suit, making sure it was all secure. Once Vastra was in her Silurian military clothes they shouted through to their girls. 

"You ready mum, mama?" 

The women looked at each other confused. "Ready for what?" Their daughters walked through the door in outfits matching their parents, Alaya dressed in a smaller version of Silurian military dress and Lorna in a matching cat suit. 

"Girls?" The doctor popped his head round the main door. "Wow, you defiantly all look alike! Picture time!" And he pulled out a camera an ushered them together. Vastra picked up Lorna and Jenny took Alaya in her arms. "Smile!" All four of them smiled brightly and the Doctor took the picture. 

"The Flints, are you ready?" 

"Yes ma'am!" The girls jumped from their parents’ arms and stood straight and saluted their superior. 

"At ease girls, please take your parents out to the combat area and tell them what is happening." 

"Yes ma'am!" The girls marched out of the room in time with each other; Vastra automatically straightened her back and walked out of the room leaving Jenny to walk out watching her girls and wife all walking a like. 

"Sit down please." Lorna asked her parents, once seated the girls stood at ease in front of them.

"First it's going to be student single sparing." Alaya started, 

then Lorna carried on. "Then student pairs." 

"Then student group spar." 

"Then comes the adults, starting with single spars." 

"Then pairs." 

"Then family sparing." The girls were so in sink while talking Vastra sat looking at them surprised whereas Jenny was like an umpire at a tennis match. 

"Did you catch that mama?" The twins smiled at each other than at Jenny's confused face. 

"Yes. I think I did." She nodded looking at Vastra hoping she had caught it all. 

"Quick question girls, what weapons are they? And will we get a chance to practice with them?" 

"Alaya and I thought you both would like to use our katanas because we know they are your favourite weapons." 

"There will be a chance to practice with them once the student sparing is over. Now we have to be quiet and watch." Lorna sat between her mamas legs and Alaya did the same to Vastra. 

"We are about to start the pair sparing. Can the Flint sisters and the Acrabious sisters please pick up their weapons and make their way to the court. 

"Good luck girls." 

"Good luck my little warriors." The girls walk and pick up their katanas, 

"look Vastra." Jenny pokes her wife in the ribs, "they are using katanas." 

"Oh my goddess." Vastra stares at her daughters. In awe as they bowed and got into a fighting stance. 

"And commence." 

The girls started fighting against their opponents. Vastra couldn't take her eyes of her daughters, Jenny stole a glance at her love and saw tears forming in the Silurians eyes. She took a hold of the scaled hand and squeezed, being replied with a squeeze back. 

"They are amazing my dear! How did I get such wonderful daughters. They are so talented, look at how.."

"SUBMIT!" The girls shouted together before their Silurian mother could even finish her praises. 

Vastra and Jenny jumped up and saw both girls stood over their opponent with katanas hovering over their chest. 

"Record timing girls!" Their coach shouts over to them, they stood away and bowed at their opponents who picked themselves up off the floor. The twins placed their weapons in the stand and walked over to their parents beaming. 

Jenny ginned at them but Vastra completely out of character ran over to them and picked them up, spinning them around almost crying. "You my girls are amazing! How did you learn how to do all that in 8 months!?" 

"We practice." Lorna stated as she kissed her mums cheek, 

"ma'am says we pick things up really quickly." Alaya elaborated then she kissed Vastras other cheek and wiggled out of her mums tight hug. 

"Well done girls! Very impressive." Lorna jumped out of her mums arms, stood next to her sister; back straight and saluted. 

"Thank you ma'am!" Lorna said proudly. 

"Permission to hug coach?" Alaya asked. 

"Permission granted." Their teacher got on her knees and hugged the twins. 

"Well done my darlings." Jenny cuddled both of her girls close. 

"Thank you mama." Alaya grinned, Jenny let them go and they all settled back in their seats to watch the rest of the sparing pairs. 

 

"Student sparing is over. We will now get ready for the adult and family sparing challenges." Came over the announcement system, up the girls got and took their parents over to the weapons. 

"Mum, this one is yours because it's the biggest and mama this one is for you." Lorna pointed to the katanas. 

Vastra picked her one up and swung it around a few times while Jenny picked hers up and found the centre balance point. "You can spar on these mats." Alaya took her parents to set mats. 

"Care to spar my dear?" Vastra asked cheekily winking at her wife knowing that all attempts to spar at home normally ended up with them naked. 

"Behave!" Jenny span on the spot, flicked her weapon and disarmed her love. 

"Are we going to play like that?" Vastra jumped up, took hold of her weapon and proceeded to dart around moving her katana so quickly that to the untrained eye it would look like a blur of motion. But Vastra was off her game; Jenny kept up with her defending herself and fighting back after only a few seconds Vastra had landed on her back once again with Jenny hovering over her. 

"Submit! My darling." She curtsies. Jenny looks around to find her daughters and their coach looking at them, eyes and mouths wide. The small woman blushed and got off her wife, 

"that was amazing mama!" 

"I must agree with your daughter, that was magnificent!" Their coach marvelled "I now know where they get their skill from." She stepped forward and put her hand out of which Jenny shook it. 

There was a cough coming from behind them. "Oh, sorry Vastra." Jenny span round and held her hand out to help her wife up, the older woman brought her into a tight hug. 

"Well done my love, defiantly worth a reward." She winks and made Jenny go bright red, whom swiftly jabbed her wife in the ribs. 

"Right, now time for the adult sparing. Flints, would you please get ready." 

The coach span round and yelled, "Drations would you please come to the mats.” Vastra and Jenny stood next to each other katanas drawn looking at the two blokes, quickly they glanced at each other and nodded slightly. 

The men opposite them laughed, "easy as anything my son," the tallest one roared. 

"Will be easy dad! You take the green one and I'll deal with the little human girl." 

"Right, that's enough.” The referee have had enough of the men talking. “Get ready... Fight!" Jenny and Vastra flicked out their swords and dived around their opponents, all motion was blurred. 

Within 3 minutes both women were stood above their opponents shouting "submit!" Both men's eyes were wide with fright, breathing heavily and sweat pouring down their faces. 

"I submit!" 

"I submit too." 

The women stood away and Jenny gave a cheeky curtsy "not bad for a little human girl 'ey" then she walked away shoulder to shoulder with her wife. Once they put their swords away their twins ran up to them. 

Vastra took Alaya in her arms and Lorna jumped into Jenny's, "that was amazing mum!!" 

"How did you do that mama!?" The women just smiled at each other and went into a big family hug which made the girls giggle. 

"Come on, let’s go sit down." Vastra walks over to their seats, only now did she realise that the whole stadium was silent. She span round seeing what was the problem; in the corner of her eye she saw the two brutes they were fighting break free of people calming them down. 

"Jenny!" Instinctively she put her daughter on the floor and span round just in time for her opponent from the mats to swing a punch which she swiftly dodged, using the momentum of the punch to strike her opponent.

Alaya had jumped out of her mums arms just in time for Vastra to flick out her tongue and stun her opponent who fell straight to the floor the same time as Jenny's opponent hit the floor. 

The stadium roared into life cheering at the two women. The medics ran over to both men lying unconscious on the ground, "he's just been stunned, no venom but maybe some numbing." 

"Umm not sure how it will have hurt this kind but on humans I would have broken 3 ribs and dislocated the right shoulder and left elbow." The woman walked back to their seats, to see their girls wide eyes trying to talk but no sound were coming out. 

The woman laughed, picked up their daughters, sat on their seat placing their daughters on their laps. The girls threw their arms round their parent and nuzzled their necks, the women held their daughters tight. 

There was a cough from two large children stood in front of the family, the twins looked round and faced the two children. "We are sorry; we shouldn't have picked on you." 

Vastra hears that and sits straight up, fists clenched. Jenny saw the fists clench and took her wife's arm, stroking the scales that were peeking through the cloth of her outfit, Vastra immediately relaxed at the touch. "Yer, we shouldn't have been nasty to you. You truly warriors and come from a fighting family. We are sorry." 

The girls climbed off their parent’s laps and stood in front of their bully's and put their hands out in front of them, the bully's took the hands and shook them. "We forgive you." Alaya nodded in agreement. The girls climbed back onto their parents. 

"And what was that about?" Vastra asked, flicking between both daughters, 

"just the Drations," Lorna smiled. 

"Oi you two." 

"Alright, since our first weaponry meeting they have been picking on us because we are small, part human and from earth." Alaya expanded, 

"they said that we shouldn't be there, that we didn't belong as stupid earth girls. But we showed them!" Lorna finished off. 

"Did they hurt you?" Vastra asked in all seriousness, the girls looked at each other, tears stating to brim. 

"It's alright my princesses, you are both so brave and wonderful, I am so proud of you both." Jenny cuddles Lorna close and Vastra held Alaya close. 

"I love you girls." Vastra stated as the settled down and watched the rest of the adult spars. 

 

"Now we shall commence the family sparing." 

"Don't worry, we are last." Alaya stated and snuggled back against her mums chest. 

After 10 minutes of watching family's spar it was their chance to fight together. "Right Flint family and Horctol family collect your weapons and make your way to the mats." 

Up the four of them got, walked over to the weapons and they each took a katana. They stood, mirroring their opponents. Vastra, Lorna, Alaya then Jenny all standing in a ready stance. 

"And commence!" But the four stood still, letting the four opponents come to them, the all moved as one unit. Adults against adults and child against child. They all worked with each other and within moments the four opponents were on the floor. 

"Submit!" The four shouted as one. 

"I submit!" Each opponent shouted. 

The Flints put their weapons back took each other’s hands and walked back to their seats before anything could be said. 

The stadium was roaring and chanting "Flints. Flints. Flints." Others chanted "Earth. Earth. Earth." 

Jenny's cheeks went red and Lorna's matched while Alaya and Vastra went a deeper shade of green. 

"Well that finishes our sports for this year. Many thanks to all those who participated. And a special thanks to the Flints whom broke every record in their sports." The twins giggled and jumped up and down while the chanting continued. 

"Can we get changed now?" Jenny asked quietly, 

"yer, come on. I want to go home" Alaya finished and was off like a shot towards the changing rooms. 

 

Once the four were changed they walked off to find the TARDIS. 

"Oh girls." The twins span round and stood to attention. "At ease my warriors," the girls stood at ease. "These are for you, I know you are shy Alaya so I thought after the big announcement I would give your prizes now instead of in front if everyone." 

Their coach held out 4 trophies towards the girls. "For you to keep, once you are back after summer we will talk about extra training and the championships." 

"Thank you ma'am," Lorna took her trophies and saluted her superior, Alaya copied her sister. 

Their coach saluted them both "dismissed", the girls giggled and ran off towards their room to get their things. 

"You should be very proud of your daughters, they are nothing like I've seen before. They have definite potential and now I know where they get it from. I hope you don't mind if I give them extra training and take them to the championships." 

"I do not mind at all, they clearly love what you have been doing with them." Vastra smiled. 

"That's alright, as long they keep up to date with their school work." Jenny made her point clear.

"They will not be doing anything unless they can keep up with their work I can assure you Mrs Flint." The coach saluted both parents and departed. The two women smiled at each other and Vastra took her wife by the waist and held her close as they walked towards their daughter’s dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ppplllleeeaaassseee :D
> 
> There will be more on the way... i do it when school work has annoyed me or when i get a few seconds to add a few sentences :)


	7. Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaya is realizing just how different she is

"I hate this!! And I hate you! Why can't I be normal!!" Alaya screamed at the top of her voice, throwing books and clothes at Jenny who were stood in the doorway. The adult didn't know what to say, she had tears forming in her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

"What's all the noise about?" Of course Vastra had heard her daughter yelling but would try and remain calm. 

"I hate her! Why did you have to be with her!? Why do we have to live here!?" She yelled, scowling at Jenny. Jenny's breath hitched in her throat as the tears streamed silently down her cheeks, Vastra put her hands on her wife's waist to hug her closer but Jenny wasn't having it and pushed her way out of her loves arms and ran towards her room, shutting the door silently. Vastra knew Jenny was hurt, normally she would slam the door if she was angry. But to shut their door, made Vastras heart break. 

"Right then you... What's happened?" Vastra walked towards her daughter. 

"Don't touch me!" She yelled as she stood in the middle of the floor shooting daggers at her mum. Vastra took a deep breath not knowing what to do next, 'what would Jenny do?' Vastra thought. 

"Alright, I won't hug you but I will sit on my chair. If I'm allowed?" Alaya nodded and Vastra went and sat in her chair which was placed by the window, "Alaya? What's happened to upset you so much to say you hate your mama." 

Alaya refused to look at her mum, instead walked to the opposite window and looked out. There she saw her sister running around and playing with the children on the row, the small girl took a deep breath in to steady her voice and stop the tears. 

"Why can't I be like Lorna?" She asked ever so quietly that even Vastra strained to hear. 

"Oh my darling," Vastra now realised what was happening, the day Jenny and herself were scared of was happening and she was scared. Alaya turned to look at her mum straight in the eyes, Vastra sighed and put her hands out for Alaya to take if she so wished and she did. Vastra took the small girls hands and pulled her into a hug, she was getting to big to put on her lap but that didn't stop Alaya from sitting up and snuggling into her mums chest. 

"Why do I have to be part human? Why can't I be wholly Silurian?" 

"Love is a funny thing my dear." Alaya looked at her confused. "The reason you are part human and part Silurian is because of your mama and I." 

"But I can't go out and play properly! I have to wear a stupid vail thing to hide my face!" Alaya started to get angry again, "if you could have been with another Silurian I would be normal! I could go and play!" 

"My darling girl, but what would be to say if your mama wasn't with me and you were wholly human?" 

"But I wouldn't have you." 

"The same as right now you are wishing you didn't have your mama, you wouldn't have your deep brown eyes or your pink tongue or your ticklish toes and you wouldn't have had the chance to go to an amazing school." 

"I didn't look at it like that. I've really hurt mama haven't I?" 

"I think so my dear." Alaya cried into her mums chest, "I didn't mean those things, I was angry. I didn't realise that if it wasn't for mama I wouldn't have big parts in my life but I just wish I could go and play." 

"I know sweetie," the adult stroked her daughters crest, rocking her back and forth as well as she could.

Once the tears had subsided and Alaya tried to hide the yawn that was developing. "Your more like your mama then you realise, have a rest my darling." Vastra stood up and carried her daughter to her bed and tucked her in. 

 

After closing her daughters room she went down the hall towards the room she shared with her wife. Knocking on the door, "Jenny?" No answer, no crying, no noise what so ever. "Jenny my love?" 

Vastra opened the door and found her wife sat on the window seat, knees to her chest looking out the window. "Darling?" Vastra walked over and placed her hand onto her wife's shoulder, but got no response of sound or movement. The older woman sat opposite her love and placed her hands on her wife's knees. "Alaya spoke to me," there was a slight flicker in the young woman's face. "She was angry and upset that she couldn't go out to play, she unfortunately has my temper but didn't realise just how much she was and is like you." 

"She hates me." Jenny whispered but refused to look at her wife but Vastra wasn't having any of it and put her finger under her loves chin and pulled it up to meet her deep blue eyes. 

"And how many times have you told me you hated me?" 

"But I didn't mean it!" She stated defensively. 

"And neither does she, she's going through puberty as a part Silurian, part human with unfortunately my looks." 

"There's nothing wrong with how you look, or how Alaya looks." 

"But she doesn't see that, she sees her sister playing outside and wants to play. She downs have the strength to go out in a vail, she's only 13." Jenny shifted and was welcomed into her wife's lap, her head on Vastras knees. Vastra let her loves hair out of its bun and stroked it knowing it calmed her loves nerves as well as her own. They sat like that for many minuets when Jenny broke the silence. 

"We should move." Vastra was shocked at the suggestion passing her wife's lips, Jenny sat up and looked at her wife. "I mean it, we should move. Somewhere the girls can be their selves, somewhere they are seen as normal. Where Alaya can go out and play without a care." Her brown eyes lit up, Vastra couldn't help but smile. 

"I'll make some enquiries with the doctor." 

"Oh thank you Vastra! Victorian London is no where for my babies." 

"What about the countryside?" Jenny's eyes shot wide, Vastra knows how much her love loves the countryside and the wide open space. "How about the countryside outside of London? So that we can still work and the girls can have their freedom." Jenny snuggled into her wife's chest showing she pleased. 

"Strax can also blow up things to his hearts content." Jenny giggled. 

"That he can my dear. I love you Jenny." 

"I love you too Vasta." Jenny kissed her wife. 

 

There was a quiet knock at the door, both women knew who it was. "Come in Alaya." Jenny said warmly and the door opened slowly, a little green face poked around the corner. "Come here my princess," Jenny got off Vastras lap and walked over to her daughter opening her arms. 

Alaya walked into them and Jenny gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry for shouting at you mama, I don't hate you. I love you more than anything and I don't know what I would do without you." The young girl sniffled, 

"that's alright sweetheart, I know you want to go out and play like and with your sister." 

There was another knock at the door. 

"Yes Lorna?" Vastra asked, the pink face looked round the corner. 

"How did you know it was me?" 

"You girls are the only other people who knock in this house. Strax blows things up and the doctor just burst through." Vastra stated, 

"where as your mum walks through all doors like they are open to her." The frown on the Silurian's face made both girls giggle. 

"What's happening in here?" Lorna asked looking at her mama and sister hugging in the middle of her parents room. 

"Just a misunderstanding that has now been resolved." Jenny said happily as she gave Alaya another squeeze. 

"I thought you were outside playing?" Vastra questioned her daughter. 

"It's no fun without Alaya and she doesn't like that stupid vail so thought I'd come and play in here with her now she's awake." Alaya broke free of Jenny's arms and gave her sister a big hug. 

"You are the best sister ever!! What do you wanna play?" 

"Well uncle doctor is here so do you wanna play in the TARDIS?" Alaya jumped up and down, then both girls ran out the door. 

"The doctors here then." Vastra smiled as she cuddled her wife, taking in her scent. 

"Lets go and make sure those two horrors don't break the TARDIS." Both women held hands and followed the sound of laughter towards the time lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more ideas...  
> so if you have any please share :)


	8. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving out of London...

Jenny made sure the final bags were packed while Vastra made sure the final boxes were secured before their helpers came to take the final things. 

"Girls! Where are your coats?" 

"Hanging up mama." Lorna yelled up the stairs to her mum. 

"Alaya?" 

"Yes mama?" The girl popped her he'd round her parents door. 

"I know you hate your vail but you need to wear it while we sort things out of the house." The girl scowled at her parent, Jenny sighed. "Ok, where's your cloak with the big hood?" 

The young girl smiled. "Thank you mama." She ran and hugged her mama. 

"Darling? Have you finished with the cases?" Vastra asked as she walked in the room as her daughter ran out to find her big cloak. 

"Yes darling. All ready to go out into the carriage. " Jenny giggled as she turned to face her wife. 

"What?" Vastra gave her a confused look, the small woman walked over to her wife and readjusted the hat and vail on her wife's head. 

"Thank you." Vastra lifted the vail and kissed her Jenny, the human stoked the scaled cheek then put the vail down on them both kissing. 

"Eww! Alaya they are doing it again." Both adults smiled in their kiss and broke apart. 

"You two are so gross!" Lorna shrieked. 

Vastra and Jenny looked at each other then ran to their daughter and began kissing and tickling her. 

"Nooo!! Alaya! Help me." 

"Mum!!" Alaya launched herself from the doorway on top of the bundle of people to save her sister. 

However, Vastra caught her and got her on the floor and began kissing and tickling her as well. Both twins were thrashing about laughing loudly making both their parents laugh at the girls. Once the twins were out of breath and red in the face, only then did their parents stop kissing and tickling. 

"Madame, Boys. The carriage is ready." 

"Stax we are girls!" 

"My darling he has been with us for over 16 years and I still get called a boy." Jenny smiled at her pink daughter, the two women got up and helped their daughters off the floor. 

"Right my little warriors, let us finish putting the final cases and boxes on the carriage then we shall be off on an adventure." 

 

Once all the final cases and boxes were loaded the twins got in the carriage, rocking it back and forth with excitement. Vastra was about the close the door to Number 13 Paternoster Row for what could be the final time. 

"Jenny my love?" she called towards the carriage but was answered by 2 faces popping round the door frame, 

"mama isn't in here yet." 

"Thank you Lorna. Now you two sit tight and I will go and get mama." Vastra instructed her daughters whom sat down laughing and making plans for their new home. Vastra walked back into the house, "Jenny my dear?" 

"Here ma'am." Vastra sighed, she knew just were her wife was from how she had answered. The older woman walked up the stairs and headed towards a room that had long been forgotten. 

There in the centre of the empty room sat Jenny. "What's wrong my dear?" 

But the small girl never looked round. "Do you remember when we first met?" The small girl asked, 

"of course my silly ape. How could I forget the day that changed the rest of my life." On hearing those words did Jenny turn to face her wife, Vastra could see her gentle humans eyes full of unshed tear. 

"It's strange to think I came into this house as nothing and leaving like something." 

"You were never nothing my love. You held the ability to thaw a frozen heart of an old lizard, and continue to make that heart shine with each day we are together." Jenny smiled as tears fell down her cheeks, Vastra got to the floor and faced her wife, wiping the tears that were falling fast. 

"My dear, we don't have to leave if you don't want to. The girls will understand." 

Jenny shook her head. "No, I want to go. Make new memories. But first I want to go round this house one more time." So Vastra got up and held out her hand of which Jenny took happily. 

"Whatever you wish my love," Vastra brought her wife close in a hug and kissed her forehead. 

Jenny broke apart and took her wife by the hand, going around the house they recounted their firsts. First time in the house together, first hug, first lesson, first kiss, first fight, first love making, first... First... First. Vastra held her girl close when they made it to the last door. 

"Mum?" 

"Mama?" The girls ran up the stairs and along the hall to see both of their parents looking at one closed door. 

"What are you doing outside our old room?" Lorna quizzed her parents. Jenny opened the door and stepped through. 

"Your mama wanted one last look around the house." Jenny was walking further into the room as her wife and daughters looked at her from the door. 

Jenny laughed. "What's so funny?" Alaya asked as she took a step closer to her mama. 

"I'm just remembering your firsts. Lorna your first steps were there," she pointed begin the door. "You were trying to hide from your mum, Alaya yours were right by the window. You wanted to see the outside so desperately." 

Vastra walked around the room remembering how it used to be layer out. "Both you little monsters would sleep in the same cot, but not for a month or so after you were born." 

"Yes and your mum refused to leave the room as you both slept soundly." The girls giggled as their mum went a deeper shade of green. The four of them spent the next half an hour talking about the girls as babies. 

"Madame. Boys. I do suggest we leave before it gets dark." Strax came bumbling into the room. 

"We shall continue this talk in the carriage." Vasta led the way out of the room and closed the door behind everyone. 

At the front door Jenny traced the outline of the pattern in the wood. "Ready my love?" Jenny looked up at her with a mix of sadness and excitement. 

"Lets go." She smiled as she kissed her wife. 

 

After an hour in the carriage talking about the girls growing up and Jenny pregnant. The girls looked out the window. 

"Wow!" Alaya exclaimed. 

"Look at the fields, they are so big. Mum look at the sheep!" Lorna giggles, "they look so yummy!" 

Jenny looked at the pink girl that was staring out the window in shock. "Yes it does my dear." Vastra agreed with her young daughter, Jenny realised that her little Lorna is getting a taste for raw meat more often like her mum. Where as her Alaya liked her meat cooked like herself. 

Jenny looked out the window with her green daughter pointing out different houses and trees on the remainder of the way, Vastra did the same with Lorna. 

"Eyes closed one my warriors." Vastra instructed as the came along the familiar road. Both girls sat back in their seat and closed their eyes grinning wildly, Vastra and Jenny sat close to each other holding hands. The lizard woman could feel the apprehension in her wife's body and have her hand a gentle squeeze, Jenny squeezed back and lent into her lovers shoulder.

"We have arrived!" Came a bellowing voice from above, the girls jumped around the carriage still with their eyes closed, Jenny got out of the carriage and offered her hand to her wife whom took it happily then let Jenny take her vail off knowing that she won't need it while here. 

Once out of the carriage the instructed the girls to get out without opening their eyes. Lorna went to scent to air by was caught by her parents, "don't even try it young lady." 

Vastra warned her young daughter, she brought her tongue back in "sorry mum." Jenny ran to the front door and unlocked the door giggling. Her eyes darted around the hallway then ran back to her wife and daughter with a wide smile. 

"Right you two, do you want to see your new house?" 

"YES!!" Jenny and Vastra took a girl in their arms so their back was to the house. 

"Open your eyes." The girls opened their eyes slowly expecting a house in front of the but instead there was their parents. 

"Mum? Why aren't you wearing your vail?" Alaya asked, but Vastra responded by taking her daughters hood off and spinning her around. Jenny did the same and both of the girls took a quick breath in. 

"Wow!" Lorna exclaimed. 

"Go and have a look inside." Jenny let go of her daughter and watched them run to the door. 

Lorna took a step inside the door and froze. "What is it my young warrior?" 

Lorna looked up to her mum crinkling her nose. "Doesn't smell right!" 

Jenny laughed, "of course it doesn't my dear its brand new. Give it a few weeks and it will be alright." Lorna hugged both of her parents breathing in their scents. She smiled up at them and then ran off to find her sister. 

Vastra pulled her wife to her and took in her scent as well. "I can't wait until this house smells of you and the girls." 

Jenny kissed her wife deeply, "I love you Vastra." 

"I love you too Jenny." But the love was short lived when they herd shouting from up the stairs. 

"What's all the......" Vastra walked into the room "...... Shouting?" Jenny stood proudly in the doorway. Vastras eyes were darting all over the room looking at all the different shelves. 

The lizard looked back at her wife, "how did you?" Before Jenny could answer Vastra had picked her up and was spinning her through the cases. 

Once the humans feet were back in the ground did Jenny show them around the room, she showed the girls bookcases full of things from school. Future texts and past text, fantasy, time lord books. Then their were all of the books in their old house plus extras books that The Doctor had found. Once the girls were lost in their books did Jenny take Vastra by the hand an led her to one last bookcase. 

"Here." Jenny let Vastra look over the spines of the book, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "The Doctor helped me get a hold of books for you, I know how much you love and miss your sisters." 

Vastra picked up one book and traced the words on the front. "You my Jenny, how did I get to have someone so magnificent in my life?" 

Jenny smiled up at her, "oh, while I remember. The Doctor said those books are used for children Silurians, so if the girls want to learn your language." Vastra put the book she was holding back on the shelf. 

She pressed her wife up against the wall a kissed her deeply, showing just how much she loved her human. The twins giggled at their parents which caused the two adults to come apart, causing Jenny to go bright red. 

"Go on you two, go and find your bedrooms." The girls didn't need telling twice and ran off to explore the rest of their new house. 

 

"Mama?" 

"Yes my dear?" 

"Why do we have separate rooms?" 

"Go and have a look." The girls walked through their doors to find a very large room. 

Vastra laughed at the confused faces of her daughters. "We thought, as you are both growing up you will want your own space but not be far from each other. So look here." Vastra went to one side of the room and pulled out a partition, pulling it across the floor. 

"That's amazing!" The girls took over the partition and began playing with it. 

"Vastra? I have something else to show you." 

The lizard looked surprised, "what else could their be?" Jenny led her wife back down the stairs. 

"Close you eyes and trust me." 

"With my life." Jenny took her hand and led her to the centre of the room. The sun had finished going down while they were looking around the house. Jenny stood right by her wife pressing into her stomach with her back, Vastra instinctively brought her arms around her wife and lent her head on the shoulder of her beloved human. 

"Open your eyes." She whispered, she could tell when her wife's eyes were open because her hold became stronger. Jenny span round in her loves arms to face those blue eyes she fell in love with, with one finger she lifted her Vastras chin up. The lizard gasped. Looking up she say a glass ceiling much like the one at home but she could see stars, the Milky Way. 

Vastra held Jenny close, letting the tears flow freely. 

"I thought you would like to see the stars properly when we lie in here.” 

"Lie?" Vastra was confused, of course they used to lie in the conservatory at Paternoster Row, but Jenny would never out worldly say about sleeping in there. Jenny weaves her way through the plants to a bundle of pillows and covers arraigned in a nest shape. 

She pushed Vastra down on top of the bundle and led next to her, curling into the Silurians arms. She placed her head on Vastras chest so that she could hear her loves breathing and heart beat. 

"It... It's beautiful." 

"I thought you'd like it." 

"I don't like it." The human shifted so she was looking into those blue eyes, her face full of concern and worry. "I love it. As I love you." Vastra kisses her wife and Jenny settled back down and there they stayed until the herd footsteps running towards the room. 

The girls saw their parents led on the pillows and such, waiting no time they dived into the huddle to be close to their mum and mama. 

"The house is beautiful mum." Thank you Alaya but your mama did a lot of the work. Lorna snuggled up to Jenny and yawned. 

"My little princess tired?" But Lorna shook her head. "Come on, Strax should have brought the cases in. Let’s get you both ready for bed." 

The girls got up grudgingly as did Vastra but they soon got the girls into their night clothes and tucked them up in their beds. 

"Good night my princesses." 

"Good night my warriors." Both girls were asleep before their parents had left their room. Jenny and Vastra walked to their new room and got changed for bed. Vastra held Jenny close to her and the fell asleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need ideas still...  
> Am thinking i should probably put it into more of a timeline as the one i have for Christmas doesn't fit in with the rest...  
> So Watch this space.  
> But feedback is really really welcome :)


	9. Christmas Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is almost here

Alaya and Vastra were sat as close to the fire as they could get. 

"Are two of my favourite girls cold?" Jenny walked into the living room holding a pile of blankets. Vastra hissed at her wife while Alaya just shivered in her clothes. "Here you go," Jenny gave them both blankets. She sat down and wrapped up her daughter and held her close using her body heat to warm her up. 

"Why is it so cold!?" The young lizard complained, 

"I know sweetie. The winter is hard for you both." 

Lorna walked into the room complaining that it was too hot. "I know Lorna but your mum and sister are cold." 

Lorna walked over to the group huddled in front of the fire. "I'll help mama." So the young one opened the front of Vastras blanket and sat on her mums lap, Vastra immediately put her arms around her daughter to hold her close. 

"Mama I'm still cold." Alaya starts crying, she doesn't like the cold she doesn't understand why she gets so cold. 

"It's alright sweetie, I'll keep you warm." Jenny hugs her daughter tight rubbing her arms and back trying to warm up the thick scales. "Just think, it's only cold because Christmas is here in a few days. It will warm up before you know it." 

"Talking of Christmas." A pink face poked out of her mums arms, "when are we going to sort the tree and decorations?" 

"As soon as your mum and sister feel warm enough." Jenny looked down to see a green face explode in excitement. 

"I'm warm now mama." Jenny laughed at her daughter, 

"are you sure Alaya?" Alaya nodded and jumped out of her mamas arms, Lorna jumps out of Vastras who hissed at the loss of warmth but both girls were too excited about the decorating. 

"The boxes are in the store room." The girls shot off towards the boxes, "oh my lizard." Jenny shuffled over to her wife and took her daughters place in Vastras lap. The lizard wrapped her arms around her wife and buried her head in her shoulder and purred. There they sat as the girls ran around the house putting up decorations.

 

Half way through the girls putting up the decorations there was a massive bang that shook the house. 

"STRAX!" The four of them shouted and ran towards the sound. 

There in the hallway they found a proud looking Sontaron next to a broken mantel, "I have obliterated this thing for maximum decorative style." 

Jenny shook his head while the girls went to go and get a brush to sweep up the mess. "Strax you're not supposed to blow things up in the house... Do it outdoors!" Jenny spoke calmly, 

"yes or your beloved grenades will be put on a high shelf!" Vasta was a lot less patient with the talking potato. 

"But Madame..." 

"No buts Strax! You can clear this mess up then bring the tree in form the garden!" Vastra snapped. 

Lorna picked up a section or ceramics, "ow!" Vastra looked at her intently as her daughter looked at the injury. 

"Are you alright my princess?" Jenny saw a drop of blood fall to the floor. 

"I'm alright mama, just cut myself on some rubble." the small girl balled her hand into a fist to stop the blood and went back to picking up rubble. 

"Sweetheart, your hands bleeding badly. Let me have a look at it." Jenny got to her knees in amongst the mess and slowly opened up her daughter’s hand. "Vastra darling, can you get me some cloth, water and bandages and meet me in our bedroom please." 

Jenny walked her daughter towards her parents’ room as Vastra went off to find what she was asked for. 

"Alaya, leave the mess alone please. Let Strax clear up his me, you can supervise but no touching." 

"Yes mama," the young lizard sighed, she knew her sisters skin could tear easily but her scales don't. The bumbling talking potato came back up the stairs and began cleaning his mess with Alaya watching carefully.

 

"Alright Lorna, sit down on your mums chair and lets open up your hand." The girl sat down as her mum knelt in front of her, as the pink hand opens Jenny see's blood start falling from the small hand. 

"Here you are my dear." Vastra sat on the floor next to her wife holding all the different things. Gently Jenny wiped up the blood from the hand so that she could look at the cut properly. 

"Ow," Vastra heard the quiet words. 

"It's alright Lorna, you're being very brave." Vastra placed the items on the floor and stood up and put her arm around her daughter. 

Jenny inspected the cut which was still bleeding, "we are going to need those paper stitched The Doctor dropped off from last time." Vastra obediently went into the kitchen and picked up the packet and made her way back to her wife and small mammal. 

Once in the room she brought the child out of her seat, sat down and gently placed the girl on her lap, she let the long hair down and stoked through it causing the girl to relax. After trimming the stitches to size and placing them on her daughter, Jenny cleared up the left over blood and bandaged the hand up. 

She kissed the padding of the bandage, Lorna laughed at her mama "I'm getting to old for magic kisses now mama." 

Vastra shook her head, "you will never be too old for your mama's magic kisses, even i still have them." 

Lorna looked at Jenny for conformation and she nodded at her daughter, "she does and you know how much your mum hurts herself." 

Alaya came running into her parents room. "Strax brought the tree in!!! Can Lorna and I go and decorate it now?" 

Lorna got ready to jump out of her mums arms but Vastra wrapped them around the girl holding her still. "Not so fast my little ape... What do you say to your mama?" 

Lorna looked at Jenny, "thank you mama." 

The young girl grinned. "That's alright my princess, off you go. And please be careful with the decorations, I have a feeling Strax may have added to them."

 

Once the girls had finished their decorating they ran to find their parents whom were wrapped up in each other’s arms on the sofa by the fire. 

"The tree is all done." Alaya spoke as the girls walked towards their parents. 

"Well all but the last few special things." Lorna opens up a little box containing 2 stars, 2 matching replica katanas with inscriptions and 2 little TARDIS's. 

"Come on Vasta!" Jenny jumps out of her lovers arms and ran with her daughters to the tree. The twins realised their mum wasn't following and ran back to their adult lizard. 

"Mum!!!" Lorna and Alaya each grab one of Vastras hands and pulled her out of the room. 

The two girls pulled their mum to the living room holding the tree. Vastra laughed at her daughters as they stood next to the tree with their arms folded. "What's so funny?" Alaya demanded. 

"You and your sister my dear." Lorna looked confused, "you both are acting the same way are your mama acts when Christmas is close." 

Jenny crosses her arms also, unimpressed with the statement. "Well we all can't be lizards from the dawn of time with no need of Christmas." 

Jenny scowled at her wife, once again Vastra laughed and uncrossed her Jenny's arms. "I never once said it was a bad thing." 

Jenny smirked, "well actually..." 

Vastra interrupted, "that was all before I gave into my feelings for you and you know that." 

Vastra kissed her wife's nose making Jenny laugh. 

Lorna brought her mothers out of their own little world, "who's turn is it to put the stars up?" 

Alaya reached into the box to find their little schedule, she unfolded the neat little page and read Jenny hand writing, "it says here that we put them up last year." 

"But that was in to old house, mama what shall we do?" The pink face looked at Jenny eyes seeking some sort of resolution to their problem. Jenny looks at Vastras blue eyes hoping to get some kind of help but she got nothing, Christmas never was one of her lizards strong points. 

"Well what would you girls like to do?" 

Lorna and Alaya looked at each other, "can we put the star on the tree?" Lorna asks. 

"And you and mum put the star on the door?" Alaya continues. 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea my princess'" Jenny set out the star for the front door on the side table. "But first I think we should put our final decorations on our tree." 

The girls took a hold if a TARDIS each. "Oops, this is yours Alaya." The twins laughed at each other and swapped TARDIS' they both put the string of their ornaments on the tree and took a step back. 

"Here you are mama, mum." Alaya held out the small katanas, Jenny picked up Vastras and Vastra picked up her wife's. They gently placed them onto the tree. 

"Now the star!" The girls jumped up and down trying to reach the top. 

"Mum we still can't reach." Jenny and Vastra laughed at their young girls. 

"Hold on," Vastra took a hold of both her daughters and lifted them off the floor, both girls giggled as their feet lifted up. 

"Here you go." Jenny gave her girls the star to put on the tree, she watched the faces of her three favourite girls light up. "Stay there! No moving!" Vastra looked at her daughters confused as Jenny ran off towards their office. 

"Say 'happy Christmas!'" Jenny told the three as she pulled out the camera 

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" They all shouted as Jenny took the picture. 

"Perfect. Best bit of future technology, well besides our tablets." Jenny showed the girls the picture one Vastra had put them down. 

Lorna looked at her mama, "now you and mum have to put the... Hey Alaya! I want a go!" Lorna ran after her sister who was taking pictures of all the decorations. 

"The star my dear?" Jenny looked up into the bright blue eyes and nodded; Vastra picked up the star and took her wife's hand leading her to the door. 

"You will have to do it darling, I can't reach." Vastra chuckled and took her love in her arms lifting her a few inches off the floor. 

"Oh look, you can reach now." Jenny swiped her wife's arm and Vastra went to drop her. 

"Ahhh!" Jenny squealed as her love caught her before she touched the ground. "That was not funny!" 

But the Silurian couldn't help but laugh, "move round so I can get this on the door." Jenny clung onto her wife's clothing as she moved around. 

"Better?" 

"Yes thank you." Jenny hung the star up, only then did she feel her wife shivering. "Oh Vastra you're getting cold." Jenny clung tighter, wrapping her legs around Vastras waist trying to give her warmth. 

"Much better." Vastra tucked her head in her wife's hair. Jenny shook her head so that her long hair covered her wife's crest. 

"Gotcha!" The adults looked up to see two faces leaning out of the window holding the camera, 

"you little monsters!" Vastra took hold of her wife tighter and ran through the front door. There were sounds of screaming through the halls as the girls hid from their parents. Vastra dropped Jenny gently onto the floor of the top hall, her human put her finger to her lips and signalled that her should spilt up. So both took off their shoes and went after separate daughters, 

Jenny decided she was going to follow the giggles towards her green daughter. Slowly she crept down the hall and into the library listening to the heavy breaths in amongst the shelves. Alaya shot between the shelves, darting around trying to confuse her mama which wasn't working. Jenny snuck up behind her girl and clamped her hands around the small ones waist and held her up. 

"Mama!!!! Put me down!" While Jenny grappled with her daughter, 

Vastra was sneaking up after the other pink member of the family. Both had an advantage which meant they needed to think of ingenious ways of getting around the house evading detection. However, Vastra had thousands of years’ experience more than her young hatchling. She also knew her daughters favourite hiding places so that was where she was going to start. Vastra shot across the house and entered the training room without alerting suspicion; the lizard flicked her tongue out and followed the scent towards her hatchling. Lorna let out a giggle as she felt her mum come closer, then she shot out of her hiding place and ran towards the door but her mum was quicker. Vastra ran after her daughter and grabbed her by the waist, the adult walked towards her wife and other daughter while tickling her prisoner with her tongue. 

 

Once all the laughter had subsided and the two scalier of them all started to shiver, Jenny stood up and looked at her three girls. 

"Now my darlings I think it's time to get ready for bed." 

"But mama..." Lorna was about the start arguing when she started to yawn. Vastra picked her up off the floor and her small girl curled up and started to fall asleep in her arms. 

"Come on Alaya," Jenny takes her small lizard in her arms ad held her close keeping her warm. 

Once the girls were in bed both adult curled up in bed Vastra holding her human water bottle close. 

"I never thought I would see the day you looked forward to putting up decorations." Jenny snuggled as close as she could get. 

"Well I finally understand the humans concept of it being a time for family. And I do love my little family." Jenny looked into her lovers beautiful eyes. 

"I love you too Vastra." 

With that they were fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think?


	10. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are 5 in this story :)

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" A little pink body wrapped in a soft green dressing gown came running into her parent’s room. 

"Santa has been mummy!" A little green body wrapped in a soft pink dressing gown came running in. 

There was a hiss from under the sheets as the two girls climbed onto their mothers bed. Jenny sat up slightly so she could see the clock, "my princess' it is only 3 in the morning." But the girls didn't care; they began jumping up and down on the bed. 

"Up! Up!" 

"It's Christmas Day!" 

Vastra poked her head out of the blanket and stared at the disturbance, Jenny laughed at her lizard wife. She was not great at getting up in the mornings let alone before the sun had risen. 

"Alright my darlings, go and get..." 

But before Jenny could finish the sentence the twins had already jumped off the bed and were running towards the drawing room. 

"Why must we entertain them with the notion of 'Santa'?" 

"You will see my dear, now come here or you will get cold." Vastra cuddled up to her wife letting her be covered in her lover’s warmth. 

The girls ran back each holding two stockings, "here you go mama." 

"Here mummy!" The girls handed the adults their stockings and sat on their parent’s bed under the duvet.

 

The girls emptied their stockings and covered the bed in wrapped presents. 

"Yummy I have chocolate." Alaya went to un-wrap her chocolate coins. 

"Not now sweetie, it's too early." Jenny put the chocolate back in the correct bags. 

"What about the orange?" Lorna asked cheekily. 

"Go on then." Lorna and Alaya handed over their oranges so that Vastra could unpeel them quickly. 

The girls started opening their small presents while munching away on orange segments. 

 

"Look what Santa got me!" Alaya held up a note pad and a set of colouring pencils. 

"I got a colouring book!" 

"Look mama look!" Alaya crawled up the bed to show Jenny her next present. 

"What is it?" Vastra took the small toy and wound the handle on the side then put it on the clear section of her bedside table. 

"Wow!!" Lorna jumped off the bed. "It's a bouncing frog!" And she proceeded to jump up and down like a frog. 

 

All of a sudden a stomping Sontaron ran into the room. "What is the meaning of this boys!!" The Sontaron demanded. 

This made the girls jump and huddle under the parent’s duvet. 

"Strax, it is Christmas Day and the girls were excited. Do take our sincerest apologies for the girls waking you up. Girls what do you say?" 

The two poked their heads out of the blanket. "Sorry Strax." They said in unison then jumped off of the bed and hugged the Sontaron. "Happy Christmas." 

The Sontaron gently put his arms around the girls then let go and stomped out of the room. 

The girls went back to opening their presents, after a while the girls got over excited again and began throwing the wrapping paper around the room and at their parents. 

"Alright, alright my warriors. Now stick your toys back in your stocking and go and play in your room." 

"Yes. Under no circumstance do you go down stairs until the little hand is on the 7." 

"We promise!" The girls quickly put their things away and ran out of their parents room laughing. 

"I see now." 

"See what?" 

"Why we have Santa." Jenny giggled and wrapped herself around her wife and pulled the duvet up around them both. "See you in a few hours my love." 

Vastra kissed the top of her wife's head and fell asleep. 

 

Suddenly the adult’s bed started bouncing up and down. Jenny giggle into her wife's chest as the girls jumped around. 

"Alright we are getting up now." And the girls giggled and jumped off, "come on Vastra. They waited until 7.30, just for us." 

Once the girls heard their parents get out of bed they ran down the stairs and into the living room. 

There they were presented with a few neatly wrapped presents and a large blue box with a bow on the handle. The girls burst through the box door and ran straight into their uncles arms. 

"Doc Doc!" The girls exclaimed. 

"Hello to you too and a merry Christmas! Look who I brought along..." 

As if on cue Clara walked into the console room holding 3 big bags. 

"Clara!!" The girls jumped out of their uncles arms and ran towards Clara who only just had time to let go of the bags before Alaya had thrown herself through the air at the human. 

"Gotcha!" The human held the small hybrid close while Lorna peered into the bags. 

"I don't think so little one!" Without the girls realising their parents had found their way into the blue box and Vastra had picked up her nosey daughter and held her up by one foot. 

"Mummy!! Let me down!" 

Vastra went to drop her daughter but in the end yelled "Jenny, catch!" And Vastra threw her daughter the small length into her human parent’s arms. The small girl just giggled as Jenny held her close. 

Alaya held her arms out towards Vastra whom swiftly took her from Clara’s arms and sat the small one on her shoulders. “Presents!” The little green girl tried to jump up and down but Vastra held her down.

“Breakfast first my little one. Come on.” The four adults walked out of the TARDIS throwing the two excited five year olds between them all.

 

“Now??” Alaya jumped out of her chair and crawled onto Clara’s lap and gave her a cute smile.

“You will have to ask your parents little one.” So Alaya crawled onto Jenny’s lap. 

“Please mama?” The little girl looked into her mama’s eyes and smiled.

“Well with a face like that, how can I say no?” Alaya jumped off Jenny’s lap and took her sister by the hand and they ran into the living room to the tree and the presents. 

“Yay, presents!” The doctor jumped up and bumbled after the twins with Jenny in tow. “Come on Jenny!” and Jenny raced him to the girls, leaving Vastra and Clara laughing after the others.

“This is going to be an interesting day.” Vastra laughed as they got up and wondered to the others. 

 

Clara and The Doctor popped into the TARDIS and collected the bags with the gifts and settled them down by the tree. With all the excitement of the day they couldn’t settle down and The Doctor and Jenny took to holding each girl tightly while Clara sorted out the gifts to give the girls and their parents.

It was taking a lot of The Time Lords strength to hold the small pink girl on his lap. “There all sorted.” 

The twins looked at the pile of presents and then back at their parents. “Go ahead.” The girls dived into the piles.

The girls tore through the wrapping paper. “Look mummy!!” Lorna took her new doll over to Vastra.

“That’s nice.” Vastra looked at her wife confused at the sentiment.   
“Come and show me sweetie.” Jenny beckoned her daughter and her doll over to her, “wow, look at this, she is beautiful.” Jenny took hold of the doll and made her dance causing her daughter to laugh. 

“Look Lorna.” The small girl went to her sister and inspected the new toy her sister had uncovered.

There the adults sat, marvelling over the girls who happily went to and fro. They spent hours showing all the adults their new toys.

 

Jenny took her leave and went to go and finish preparing the Christmas dinner, leaving her wife, the Time lord and other human looking after her small excited girls.

“Clara, play with me?” Clara got onto the floor and started playing with the small solders that Alaya had gotten, forming them into teams and battling with each other.

“Lorna?” The small girl looked up at the Time Lord.

“Yes, Doc Doc?” the girl crawled over to her Uncle.

“Come, I’ll teach you chess.” The small girl jumped with glee. “Come Vastra, you can help me.” The tall lizard walked over and placed her daughter onto her lap and commenced the game.

 

“Dinner is ready.” Alaya and Clara jumped up and ran into the dinning room taking their seats readily. “Vastra dear, food.” But she didn’t get any reaction. “Lorna sweetie. Dinner is ready.” But still no answer. She walked back into the dining room and decided on enlisting the help of her daughter and fellow human to lure the final three to the food. 

“I know what mama… I’ll eat the bacon rolls round Lorna. That’s her favourite. Clara, what does Doc Doc like?” 

Clara thought for a moment and looked at the wide range of food on the table. Her eyes landed on the chocolate cake in the corner of the room. “Chocolate cake…”

“What about mummy?” Jenny laughed and knew exactly what to get her wife moving.

“Ready?” the small lizard and Clara nodded and took their choice of food and went into the living room.

“BACON!” Lorna smelt the bacon her sister was eating and jumped off her mums lap and into the dining room and began eating the bacon rolls. 

“CHOCOLATE!” the Time Lord smelt his weakness and followed obediently into the room with all the food.

“I win!” Vastra smirked, Jenny stood in front of her wife and slowly opened the top button of her dress starting to show off her milky cleavage. “JENNY!” Vastra stood up and followed the cleavage into the dining room.

 

After dinner they all retired back into the living room, Clara and The Doctor on chairs and the family of Flints all sat together on the sofa. Within an hour both small girls were fast asleep in their parent’s arms. 

“Thank you for a lovely day.” Jenny nodded in agreement as Alaya snuggled further into her chest holding her new doll close. 

“That’s alright Vastra, anything for you, your wife and my lovely nieces.” The Doctor smiled.

Jenny suddenly remembered something. “Clara, there is a couple of presents left under the tree.” Clara’s eyes lit up as she got the packages. “There are two for you both, one from us and one from the girls.”

Clara was the first to open her present from the girls, “Aww look…” She showed the present to The Doctor. 

“Oh that’s lovely, they have really got a way of drawing us all.”

“I know, they look just like us. They even coloured in the frame for it.” Clara marvelled at the picture of the 7 of them, “They even got Strax right.” She laughed. Next she opened up the present from Jenny and Vastra, “Oh, they are beautiful. Thank you so much!” She hugged the box to her chest.

“Let’s see if they fit?” Clara didn’t need telling twice and took the lovely pair of leather shoes out of the box and placed them on her feet. She moved around the room taking in the feel of the new shoes. 

“Jenny, how did you know my shoe size?” Jenny just smiled knowingly at the Doctor.

“Now you Doctor.” The time lord opened up his single present.

“A box?” 

Vastra rolled her eyes. “Open the box.” She smiled.

“WOW!” the Doctor picked out the brand new Fez from the box and placed it on his head.

“Oh no! Vastra, Jenny! Why?” The Doctor pranced around in his new hat.

“Check the box again.” Jenny nodded to the box on his chair.

The Doctor opened up the little package. “A BOW TIE! AND A FEZ!” the Time Lord took off his old Bow tie and put his new one on.

“The girls picked it out just for you.” The doctors smile widened at the idea of the girls looking at different ties.

The shouts had stirred the two sleeping toddlers who were now rubbing their eyes frowning at the noises. 

“Sorry sweetie. Your uncle got a bit excited over his presents.” Jenny rubbed the tummy of her daughter.

The girls moved so that they could see the Time lord, seeing the man in his new fez and bow tie made the girls laugh and jump off their parents lap and hugged their uncle.

“You notice the picture?” Lorna asked Clara noticing the new shoes.

“Notice what?” The human picked up the picture and looked at it again, she still didn’t understand. Alaya walked over and pointed at the fez, bow tie and new shoes. Making the human gasp. “You both are so clever!”

She pulled both the girls onto her lap and into a tight hug, the warmth of the human made the girls yawn and quickly fell asleep again.

“I think it’s time to put these two monsters to bed.” Vastra picked up one girl and Jenny took the other one and up they went to bed. “We are going to call this a night. We will see you tomorrow”

“Certainly Vastra. Goodnight.” The Doctor stood up and kissed the top of each girls head, once Clara had done the same Vastra and Jenny took their daughters to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gunna be sorting the pages out in the new year :) any thoughts would be appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments on the writing style etc or ideas to what the troublesome twins could get up too would be much appreciated.


End file.
